


Resolutions

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Near Future, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Becker takes a look at the future and it's not exactly bright.





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by fredbassett. Previously posted on livejournal. Written for the primeval100 challenge 609: Happy New Year.

Shattered glass and ruined Christmas decorations were easily spotted among the rubble, but the human bones spread over the place was what caught their attention. Nobody had ever come to bury them, their bodies had been left to rot, like many others.

Becker picked up a ripped card from the debris that read ‘Happy New Year 2020’.

“We have to go back to the ARC,” he ordered quietly.

They had failed and the future was still in ruins. Now at least they knew exactly when the disaster was going to hit. And they didn’t have much time to stop it.


End file.
